


Dream-like

by OopsMycroft (macdye)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdye/pseuds/OopsMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had dreams like that, a while ago. But is it a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream-like

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at that. I finally get to post something on AO3 instead of LJ. I feel nervous, ahah.
> 
> Anyway, here's a bit of smut I wrote in the spur of the moment, because the world needs more Hobbit!cast fics. (Also, more James.)
> 
> Inspired (and more or less requested) by my partner-in-crime-slash-virtual-son [Jawshie](http://twitter.com/filidurins).
> 
> Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine. Characters belong to themselves.

Adam had dreams like that, a while ago. Fantasies hidden so deep and so thoroughly, they’d only come out at night, when he’d be sleeping; male bodies around him, hands touching him, lips devouring his skin. It was good, but it used to make him feel guilty.

Lusting after your cast-mates isn’t something to do, really.

But it was difficult not to; they were all good-looking, sexy each in their own ways, and they all liked each other. A real family, in some ways.

So Adam had kept his ideas to himself, buried them all very deep, as deep as he could; it worked, making him feel less guilty, and clearing his mind from unholy thoughts during filming.

But at night, oh it was another story entirely, but he supposed it didn’t matter. Nights were his to deal with.

 

Right now, though, he isn’t sure if he is dreaming or not, if the voice talking softly in his ear is just another figment of his imagination or not. Hands are caressing his thighs, coming up to rest on his hips, and a wicked tongue licks at the sweat on his skin before blowing over the spot, making him shiver.

Surely dreams aren’t supposed to feel this incredible, or are they?

“Look at me love,” whispers the voice, Irish accent making him melt and look up into knowing eyes.

“That’s a good lad.”

The praise makes Adam close his eyes for a moment, his cheeks reddening. This isn’t supposed to happen, this shouldn’t be…

But somehow it is real, or at least real enough that, when lips cover his own, he gasps and mentally begs for more; the other man must be psychic, as they’re kissing deeply the next second, tongues touching and teeth abusing soft lips in an hurried dance. Adam moans without meaning to.

“Shh, now love, don’t make too much noise or the others will hear…”

He’s faintly aware of their other friends, sleeping a wall or two away, but he can’t bring himself to really care or feel ashamed, not when the other man’s naked and warm body press against his own, fitting perfectly against him.

“Please,” he whimpers; his reply is a low chuckle that makes him feel even hotter than he already feels.

“What do you want?”

_You_ , is what he wants to say. “Anything,” is what he replies.

“Very well.”

He’s flipped on his front by strong hands that linger along his back before relocating on his arse, groping at the flesh and eliciting yet another moan; he’s rewarded by a light slap, which actually turns him on even more. Adam buries his face in the pillow and _bites_ when wet kisses are being peppered from his tailbone to his balls; if this is indeed a dream, it’s the best he ever had. He spreads his thighs invitingly, tries not to blush at yet another chuckle; soon strong fingers are caressing him, making him shake in want, and when the same fingers come back slippery and tease at his entrance, Adam can’t stop from pushing back against the intrusion, wanting it badly.

“Eager little thing, aren’t we?”

Adam’s whine of frustration turns into a long moan when finally, finally he’s breached, long digits slowly invading him. He exhales shakily, lightheaded with how much he wants it, how much he wants _him_ ; never has his body reacted this way before, but it feels oh so good.

It goes on and on and on, up to the point where Adam can’t wait anymore. His erection is angrily rubbing against the sheets, his limbs are shaking, his breathing shallow; he’s trying his hardest not to be loud, but it’s becoming too hard, as each of his lungful of air feel too hot, almost sizzling.

“Please,” he whimpers again.

“What do you want love?”

Adam whines, reaches behind him and grabs a forearm. “Please, _please,_ ” he whispers, not sure he can say anything else at this moment. Lips kiss their way up his spine, until they’re nibbling at his ear, making him groan.

“Do you want me to fuck you darling?”

His answer to the whisper is a drawn-out moan, body pushing back against fingers, trying to get more. He wonders briefly if he’ll have to beg more, if he should just push the other man on the bed and ride him – but he doesn’t have too, because his lover removes his fingers, and Adam gasps as something much bigger fills him slowly.

It burns a bit, just enough for it to feel good, and once buried to the hilt the other man barely lets Adam catch his breath before starting to move, slow thrusts that hit the perfect spot every time and make him groan and whimper.

His fingers are gripping the sheets so hard he must have ripped at least one of them, but as soon as the thought is in head it goes away, replaced by the burning pleasure of being taken so deliciously, the hard breathing of the other man and the sound of skin moving against skin filling the room. Adam angles his hips a bit higher then, and then it’s all ecstasy; he thrusts back as good as he can, not entirely aware of the noises he’s making, high-pitched and desperate, until a firm slap to his buttock makes him whimper.

“Not so loud,” comes the grunt from behind him, “I’ve told you already.”

But Adam is gone, far too gone to even care, and even though he buries his face in the pillow again it barely covers his moans and pleads. Another slap, on the other side, makes him clench, and then it unravels; the slow thrusts turn hard and fast, one hand gripping his hips hard enough to leave a bruise and the other moving to his neck, caressing sweat-drenched skin before fingers are buried in his hair, pulling gently.

Adam cries out, wishes for it to never stop.

Kisses trailing up along his back make him curl like a cat, trying to get more; he reaches behind him, grabs an arm, pulls at it until his back is flushed against the other man’s chest.

“Please,” he whimpers, unable to stop himself from begging even though he’s doesn’t know what he wants, “please…”

Fingers curl against his hard-on, stroking him roughly, and it takes only a few seconds for Adam to let out one last high-pitched moan, coming all over the bed and his chest, dragging his lover with him in the ride as he clenches hard; the feeling of the other man coming and whining his name almost gives him another orgasm, leaving him gasping and shaking.

He slumps on the bed, panting heavily, and falls asleep like that.

 

When he wakes up later, there’s no pain in his lower parts, no come stains on his sheets, nobody next to him. Adam sighs; another dream, of course. He buries himself under his blankets and resolutely decides to get more sleep.

In the trailer next to his, now unable to sleep, James wonders if he shouldn’t have stayed in Adam’s bed.


End file.
